


Wait, What?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re best friends with Iris and Barry. With this new timeline, Barry finds out you’re dating his newfound work nemesis.
Relationships: Julian Albert & Reader, Julian Albert & You, Julian Albert/Reader, Julian Albert/You
Series: The Flash Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 3





	Wait, What?

This timeline, for the most part, seemed back to normal. Everyone was fine and the same…except one person: Julian Albert. Who the heck even is this guy? Barry thought to himself.

Barry asked around and people said the usual: He and Julian didn’t get along. After some days working with him, he could figure out why. Julian Albert was a stickler for the rules and regulations of the CCPD. Barry…well…ya know.

Barry dreadingly made his way to his shared lab thinking. He tries his best with Julian. He really does. But then Julian just ends up insukting him and his work ethic. Barry couldn’t understand how people thought he was a nice guy! He felt sorry for whoever Julian’s supposed girl-wait what?

“Woah,” Barry stops as in the doorway as he sees you sitting on Julian’s desk kissing him.

You immediately break away from the kiss and blush to see Barry, “Oh, uh, hi Barr.” You waved at him embarrassingly.

“H-Hi, Y/N. Y-You’re dating Julian?”

“Oh, uh,” you looked at Julian then to Barry, “Yeah. For three months now.”

Barry walked up to you still a little bit in shock, “How come you never told me? Does Iris know?”

You nodded, “Yeah she knows. And, well, I didn’t tell you because-”

“-Because she knows how you feel about me, Allen. We don’t get along and she figured you’d be upset with her if you found out.”

You but your lip and avoided Barry’s gaze, “Yeah, because that.”

“Aw, Y/N.” Barry hugged you, “I’m not upset. Shocked, yes. But not upset. I could never be upset. If you’re happy, then that’s great!”

“Really, Barr?”

“Of course. How about you two come to Joe’s place for dinner tonight? That way Julian and I could get to know each other a little better?” He looked to Julian, “What do ya say, man?”

“What do you say, Jules?”

Julian nodded, “I have a lot of paperwork to-”

“Jules, come oooonn. Pleeeaaasse! It would really mean a lot if you could get to know my second family better and they you.”

Julian thought about it then said, “Alright, I’ll give it a go.”

You immediately broke out into a smile, “Yay! I’m so happy!” You looked at your watch, “Aw dang! My lunch is almost over. I need to get outta here.” You gave a quick kiss on the lips for Julian then hugged Barry as you rushed out of there. Both Barry and Julian stared at the doorway.

Without looking at him, Barry said, “If you hurt her-”

“Don’t worry about that, Allen. I don’t intend on losing her. Ever.”


End file.
